


Starfall

by sirenwaters



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Bounty Hunter Reader, F/M, Reader gets their own bb unit, Reader-Insert, Star Wars - Freeform, The Force Awakens, The Last Jedi - Freeform, dont wanna ruin it, kylo ren is a sad boy, possibly force sensitive reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-10-11 08:03:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17443043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sirenwaters/pseuds/sirenwaters
Summary: A reader with a bad past has become a bounty hunter for the first order. She struggles with herself as much as she struggles with her sassy BB unit sidekick. When a certain resistance BB unit comes to her knowledge she goes after it and buckles up for a wild ride of dealing with the Master of the Knights of Ren





	1. Chapter one

“Check on our “guest” will you, 3A?”

BB-3A beeps happily and makes his way to the back of the shuttle to observe your latest bounty. You catch the faint noise of a struggle and then a quiet zap from 3A’s laser followed by a yelp of pain. Your droid was doing an excellent job of keeping your meal ticket compliant. 

When BB-3A returned he rolled over to your side and beeped out a snarky remark about how hostile this one was. 

“Rebel soldiers always have a lot of fight in them” You say nonchalantly.

It was something you simply noticed over the years. After picking up countless bounties for the first order it was easy to break down which Rebels would be tougher than others. Foot soldiers were by far the worst; you’d taken blaster bolts to the back and chest a few times since you started this gig years ago. 

You push the thought out of your head, not willing to relive any of your past. You instead busy yourself with calling off various short surveillance codes to Starkiller Base to make heed of your arrival.

“You’re clear for landing Starfall.”

The flight liaison calls off your codename, a name your father used to call you that just somehow stuck.

You sit back and sigh, rubbing your palms on your black tights to clear them of sweat. Arriving at any first order station was stressful regardless of your reputation amongst the galaxy. 

You slowly take the wheel of your ship and begin guiding it towards the hanger of the base, being careful to maneuver around the TIE’s that were flying in as well. You flipped three switches above your head to deploy its various landing gear and began to slowly drop the ship onto the hanger floor. 

“You ready 3A?” You sighed out, hoping you didn’t appear as stressed as you actually were. The droid beeped out that he was ready and moved to the back of the shuttle. You followed closely behind, grabbing your satchel and slinging it onto your back along the way. It clashed hard against your dark, earthy, green armor that you wore on your torso, and you pulled a black wrap around your face to hide your identity from your bounty and the first order alike. You didn’t enjoy attracting attention to who you really were. 

“We will not be intimidated by the First Order!” You’re fresh catch screams out, blatantly lying to himself. He was young with dirty blonde hair, a slight gleam of stubble slid it way across his chin and upper lip, and he had spectacular bright green eyes. You could almost catch a glimmer of hope and for a moment, you almost lost yourself in it. You didn’t like this work, but it was money you had to have if you wanted to keep yourself alive. 

You grabbed him by under his right armpit and shoved your blasted into his back, you didn’t feel like fighting with him right now. You’d like to keep your composure during this brief exchange you were going to have with Captain Phasma. 

“Stay here BB-3A.” You warn the droid. He beeps back in reply.

“I’ll be back soon.” You both began moving towards the bay door and watched as it fell slowly to ground with a light hiss, steam rising up around you momentarily. 

Making your way down the platform you were greeted by a storm trooper, his white armor clashing hard against the massive, grey, durasteel wall of the facility. 

“Starfall?” He spoke, slightly raspy through his vocoder.

“Yes.”

“Follow me.” You did as he advised and stayed close behind him, not taking your blaster off of the Rebel, his eyes wandered across the base as you stalked by hallway after hallway. If he didn’t seem so afraid he may have been in awe of the size of such a base. You tore your gaze away from him and focused on what was ahead, you would reach the command center soon. 

These were times of war; it wasn’t uncommon for most of the higher-ranking captains and officers to be in the command center during the light cycle of the base. 

You finally found yourself in front of the doors to the command center, your eyes scanning it thoughtfully. You composed yourself and entered with the trooper. He then spotted Captain Phasma in right corner of the room and made his way over to her, you close behind. 

As you walked your eyes scanned the room and took note of all the computers and people passing commands through microphones around the room. It was truly a smooth machine in the base. Not a finger out of place. 

“Captain.” He spouted out smoothly; you could catch a tint of intimidation in his voice. 

“Starfall.” She said calmly as her chrome helmet turned its way to you. She looked your bounty up and down, and set her shoulders back straight. 

“Take the prisoner to a cell.” Phasma ordered her trooper and he jumped to it. Ready to follow out her orders as quickly as possible. 

You looked up at her and stared at the slots on her helmet. “I hope I’m acting professional enough for you.” You whispered to her. 

You could hear her light chuckle through her mask, awkwardly distorting the sound. 

“We will speak before your departure.” She said back calmly. You happened to like Phasma; she was slowly becoming one of your estranged friends around here. You could almost relax in her presence; you thought it might be a good sign. 

“My credits?” You asked her.

“General Hux has them, he is on the other side of the center, he is speaking with another officer at the moment. Gather supplies and food, the mess hall will open soon. They should have some food already gathered for you.”

Phasma had taken a liking to you as well. She made sure you were fed and comfortably maintained. She had even offered you a permanent room on the base, and access to the medical bay. While the room remained unoccupied by others, and you always had the access code, you never actually used it. 

You thanked her and turned to make your way across the room, slowly you began to walk over to Hux, catching a glimpse of his red hair that was precisely done as always. You counted your steps, Hux wasn’t your favorite but he was always professional with you. You always thought he was just stuck up, always looking down at everyone, even the people who could easily remove him. 

You didn’t ponder on the thought long as something caught your attention, and unexplainable pull to look at the large figure in your peripheral. Leaned over a table, looking at what seemed to be a map of a distant place in the outer rim. A large cape draped around his shoulders elegantly, but silver highlighted its mouth. This figure was looking at you; you could feel its eyes on your back. You glanced, only for the briefest of moments to see Commander Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, looking directly at you. You quickly averted your eyes; your heart rate accelerated, and began walking a little faster to Hux. He suddenly felt like a safe zone that you had to get to. 

The feeling of eyes faded, and you made your way to the side of the General. He glanced over after noticing you and turned to face you, a small smile dancing on the end of his thin lips. 

“I hope the prisoner didn’t cause you too much trouble.” He said stiffly. This man needed to relax, before his heart gave out from the stress of holding yourself up high so much.

“I can handle myself.” You said calmly, almost snarkily, towards him. You could see his smile waiver for the briefest of moments and then quickly return. You would have rolled your eyes if he couldn’t see them; you began to understand why everyone was wearing a mask here. 

“Here is your payment, it will be exchanged in just a moment.” A few soft clicks on his data pad and you heard the sound of the credits being transferred to you. You relaxed slightly; this could hold you over for a little while. 

You nodded your head and offered your goodbye to him as you quickly turned to exit the room and make your way to the mess hall. You had been traveling for some time and liked to spare your rations just incase you had an unexpected mishap. 

Your feet padded down the hallway quietly, you hardly made noise, which was one of your best assets. You wore black foot wraps that had a soft sole on them. They were comfortable, but on hot planets they would make anybody’s feet sweat. 

You rounded a corner and came to a opening on the wall, the smell of food wafted out to your nose, making you chest swell with delight, you hadn’t realized how hungry you had actually been. You made your way inside and grabbed a black tray from the line, walking down and grabbing various fruit and a strange patty of meat, and picking up your utensils. You picked an empty table and sat down at it, opting to grab your bag of supplies after you finished your meal.

You let your mind wander slowly, savoring your food, observing the walls with First Order insignias plastered on them. You chewed your food slowly, watching as people began to filter in and out of the mess hall. You looked down at your plate, popping one of the smaller pieces of fruit into your mouth, and then heard the clinking of armor sit across from you.

“I was beginning to think you weren’t gonna show up.” You said teasingly.

“Always one to doubt people, (y/n).” She said back, you looked up at her helmet and smiled. You had lifted your mask up just enough to show the bottom of your mouth. You knew what she was going to say next. 

“I wish you would take me up on my offer.” She says plainly and you sigh.

She had given you the chance to work along side her, to be a professional hunter for the First Order, but you preferred to work alone, and not having to take commands from anybody. This still did not sway Phasma in the least; she wanted your skills in her army. You couldn’t imagine trying to wear that ridiculous white armor all day. 

“You know I can’t do that, I’ve always been better on my own and you know it.” She crosses her arms and lets out an exasperated breath. She liked to call you stubborn, but she needed to speak for herself. You were not going to be moved on this. 

You both look up at each other and shake your heads, knowing you were never going to be on the same page about things.

“Commander Ren is looking for a resistance droid. He is an orange and white BB unit. He is carrying a very…important piece of information the First Order needs. It’s supposedly on Jakku right now. It’s got quite the large bounty on its head.” 

You look her up and down and nod with understanding. If there is anyone who can track down this droid, you’re the one. 

“I’ll look into it.” You say, finishing your food. You stand and move over to the counter again, asking for your satchel of rations. They comply and hand it to you promptly, and you shove it into the satchel on your side. “I’ll see you around?”

Phasma nodded. “Safe journey.” 

You gave a slight wave and moved towards the exit, making your way to the hanger that currently housed your ship. It shouldn’t be too far, but the walls are monotonous and you hope you don’t get lost along the way. 

Quickly, hoping not to run into any unwanted attention you quicken your pace, the hanger door finally in your sight. Until, something catches your attention…something standing in the doorway. 

_Ren._

You almost stop walking but figure he would eventually move or make his way into the hanger as well, you slow your pace and approach the door carefully, making sure not to cause any alarm. As you’re walking you manage to slip by him, you’re heart rate began to accelerate and your breath quickened. He was by far one of the most intimidating men you had ever seen. 

“Starfall.” You froze, the vocoder had distorted his voice, and you’re heart dropped to the very bottom of your stomach. 

You tilted your head down and then showed him your profile, trying not to let the fear consume you. “Yes commander?” 

You could’ve sworn that a chuckle rippled through his mask, but it just came out as static. “I would contemplate Phasma’s offer more.” 

What? Why would he care about that? How did he even know? Did Phasma really inform everyone that she was going to offer you a position? You breathed out a sigh and looked forward once more.

“Is that all Commander Ren?” You asked quietly.

“For now.” You heard the heavy fall of boots leave the hanger door and slowly began to walk towards your ship again. What was he getting at? Did he see you as an ally? Did he want you for his own personal gain in the war?

You hastily made your way up the ramp and into the pilot’s chair, BB-3A rolling up to join you. He made a comment on the concern etched onto your face.

“Nothing, we are plotting a course for Jakku. We have another bounty to catch.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding BB-8!!

Jakku.

An outlandish wasteland in the western reaches of the galaxy. Unfortunately, you would be spending an unknown amount of time looking for a droid much like your own despite their contrasting colors. 

“3A, would you like to come with me on this search?” You call out from the cockpit of the ship, reclining farther back into the pilots seat. 

Suddenly, as if you offered a pet their favorite treat, the droid comes flying to the front of the ship. In the process he ran into the control panel and popped his head off. The droids head comes flying back to its spherical body and the droid begins to beep in excitement and happiness, confirming that he would love to accompany you on this very important mission. 

You smile at the droid, letting out a brief chuckle at his eagerness to come with you. You reach down calmly and pet the top of his head, noticing that he bent his antenna in the process. 

“Oh 3A, you bent your antenna! Here, let me fix it for you.” You pop the small gray wire like object out of his head and begin lightly bending it back to its original position. When it seems straight enough you grab his head lightly and work on forcing it back into the hole you pulled it out of. “There, that looks better.” The droid beeps out his agreement. 

You turned your attention back to the control panel of the ship, easing it slowly out of hyperspace as you began approaching the planet, Jakku. The vessel slows to a near crawl and the large brown dusty orb appears just ahead of you. You begin looking at the planet, not completely sure where to start. A common area would be most significant, but how many common areas are there on Jakku? You huff out and rub your eyes, thinking hard as small galaxies form behind your eyelids. 

3A beeps and extends a small device from his front, just below his head, and plugs it into a port below the ships control panel. You watch in confusion as the droid begins to twist and turn the appendage in front of him before he yanks it back towards himself. He turns to you and you knit your brow, confused yet intrigued by the small droid. 

The display screen beeps and shows a small map to you, it says that the closest outpost from your location is a small area called Niima outpost. A grin tugs at the corner of your lips and you sit in awe of the droid, proud of his database that The First Order has given him. “What would I do without you, 3A?” You say quietly. 

You begin to take the ship down, passing through the atmosphere and into the air of the planet. Regardless of being inside the ship you can almost feel the heat that radiates off the planet. You’ll need to go undercover, a robe is your best option; however, the planets scorching heat is going to make that hard. You dread stepping off of the ship to search for this small droid, but the money is calling your name. 

The outpost comes into view, small tents and watering holes dot the landscape in the middle of a small valley. Beings and creatures scurry about, hauling metal and scrap junk with them, and they pay no mind to your ship as it lands on the outskirts of the town. The shuttle touches down and jolts lightly at the shift in sand under its weight. You sigh, powering down the ship and standing up slowly. You turn and walk towards the small living quarters of the ship, gathering up your blasters and placing them on either side of your hips, grabbing your robe and slinging it around your shoulders. You check to make sure your face mask is in place as the look towards your droid. 

“Are you ready?” The droid confirms excitedly. 

The ramp descends slowly, hissing as the hydraulics drop it slowly to the floor of the planet. The heat slaps you in the face, confirming your thoughts of sweating and hell you will go through while on this planet. You begin your descent down the ramp of the ship, taking in your surroundings as the planets suns blind you ferociously. 

Your eyes adjust slowly and you notice just exactly what this outpost is for. Your heart falls to the very bottom of your stomach. 

Scavengers, possibly slaves, walk around the outpost slowly. You begin making your way towards the tents, noticing how people are viciously scrubbing away dirt and grime from small metal pieces. They work diligently and quickly while guards pace their way around the area, observing them with malicious intent. Others are in a long line, waiting patiently as a large humanoid being stands behind the counter, he has a permanent scowl stuck on his face and his skin is a fleshy pink color. He’s large, almost round, and he looks to have not bathed for weeks, possibly months. 

You suppress a gag and notice a small girl staring up at him. She’s thin, her skin is tanned beautifully and her dark brown hair is held up on the back of her head in three different buns, making a graceful row down the back of her head. Her face is covered in small freckles and her eyes shine brightly against her brown robes. A staff a little taller than her is placed by her side, along with a satchel. 

You observe her closely, not sure why you’re so drawn to her, and move underneath a tent into the shade to hide yourself amongst the shadows. 

“This piece is worth, hmmm, one quarter portion.” He leans forward as he says this, spitting in the small girls face and your frown towards him. She timidly reaches up and grabs the small plastic bag, slipping it into her satchel. She looks towards the ground and begins walking away briskly. You want to intercept her, to give her some of the food from your bag, but you decide against it. She has the look on her face that she wishes to be alone, you don’t press the issue further. 

3A rolls around happily at your feet and you begin to see that people are taking notice of your droid. Anxiety creeps up the back of your neck and you bore holes into the people who look at 3A with hungry eyes. They look away quickly, their worn and leathery faces giving off a show of fright at your intimidation. You scoff and begin to walk around the outpost with a aura of confidence. 

\--

The sky grows dark and you and 3A begin the short walk back to the ship, no orange and white BB unit was seen around the townspeople today and you decided to rest and try again in the morning. Patience had always shown you great things and promised to deliver so you didn’t mind to wait for a little while until something possibly surfaced. 

Your feet pad up the ramp and you hear your droids metal surface clank against the ramp behind you. After you are both secure on the ship you close the ramp and drop your robe to the floor of the living area of the ship. You sigh, disappointed that nothing came of the days events but happy to be in the colder ship. 

You begin stripping off your armor, placing it on the shelves next to your cot, leaving yourself in just your black tank top and matching leggings. You begin to bend down, going to untie your foot warps when your droid comes back from the pilots cabin to tell you that there is a transmission from _The Finalizer._

Walking to the pilots cabin to answer the call you expect to see the friendly helmet of Captain Phasma come into view, but are slightly stunned when the screen projects the black helmet of Commander Kylo Ren. 

You take in a sharp breath of air and try your best to shake off the tremors that threaten to rack your body. 

“Commander.” You greet, surprised that your voice is steadier than your figure. 

“Starfall, is there any word on the droid?” The vocoder distorts his voice and the transmission only increases the strange crackle of his mask.

“Unfortunately Commander the droid has not been spotted and we have no location as to where the droid could be. I will continue my search and send word if there are any changes.” You breath hitches, afraid this will anger him, and you look towards the screen expectantly. 

A sigh comes from the vocoder and he tilts his head slightly to the side, the silver lining on his mask shines and temporarily blinds the view of him on the screen. “Let me know when you find that droid, Starfall.” 

With that, the transmission cuts out and leave you and 3A in relative peace. While not technically employed by The First Order, they still dictate much of your work life. You rub your eyes again and move your fingers over the top of your head. The stress of the day begins to roll off of you in waves and BB-3A goes to recharge on his port in the living area. You stand, footwraps making a light padding sound as you walk into the living area. You make your way over to the cot and fall into it ungracefully. You bend down again, slowly unwrapping the foot wraps and rubbing your tired and poor feet. Unfortunately, your ship doesn’t have a refresher so you settle for just dusting the sand off your soles and laying the footwraps beside your bed. You lay down, dragging a light blanket over yourself to keep warm in the ship's cool air. 

You look towards the ships ceiling and find yourself observing the durasteel walls more in depth. The gray panels are held together by worn and weathered screws. Your mind begins to wonder back to Kylo Ren’s intrusion onto your work life, asking you to work more closely with The First Order is risky, but the pay would be wonderful and you would never have to worry about where your next assignment is going to come from. Hell, you might even get vacation days and a larger room, maybe a better ship. You turn on your side and look at the droid on his charging port, even though he is programmed to only do certain things and can’t really feel any emotions you still have a deep attachment to him. He is the closest thing you have to a companion and you’d like to make a better life for him and The Order may just be able to help you with that. 

You sigh, unsure of what you should do. You decided to think about it some more and focus on the task at hand. You close your eyes and focus on your breathing, before you know it you fall into a deep sleep. 

-

You awake to the sound of the droid beeping at you that it’s sunrise. You groan, pushing yourself up from the cot and rubbing the back of your neck to get out any kinks in it from the cot. You stretch, both arms extended to the sky and then lazily drop them back down to your sides. “What rations do we have for breakfast?” You ask the droid.

The droid rolls in, a small bag of powder clipped in between a small appendage protruding from his body. He beeps, explaining that the meal is a mixture of freeze dried fruit from naboo, along with some sweet bread, compliments of The First Order. You tilt your head and take the bag, standing to retrieve a bottle of water from off the top shelf and a small bowl to make the food in. You poor about of cup into the bowl and proceed to place the powdered bread into the bowl. The food begins to materialize before your eyes, forming into a wonderfully fluffy light brown bread. You pick it up and begin to do the same thing with the fruit. 

You go to sit in the pilot's chair, bringing up a map of Jakku and examining it over again. You notice that majority of Niima outpost is ran by one person, a man by the name of Unkar Plutt. The name ran through your mind slowly, realizing that he was probably the slave owner of most of the people who picked up scrap around here. From watching the girl yesterday you concluded that he was more than likely paying them with only food. Was this how they survived? 

Your food suddenly tastes slightly more bland. 

\- 

You managed to give yourself a sort of bath with a rag and some water, choosing to wipe the areas where you sweat the most. You then grab your armor and footwraps and begin to suit them back onto your figure. You make sure your blasters are at your sides and situate the face mask just across the bridge of your nose. You grab the robe from off the floor and sling it around your shoulders once more, bringing the hood up to cover your head. 

Your droid begins to slowly roll with you towards the descending ramp and you begin to make your way down it. You scan the area again, taking note that not that many people have made it towards the outpost today. You take foot into the sand and cringe at the way it sinks beneath you, walking towards the center of the junkyard, where Unkar should be. 

You pass under the cleaning tents and into a large and open area where a very unhappy Plutt and a small wrinkled woman are talking. 

“You brought me so much better last week. I’ll give you one half portion for this today, now get out of my sight.” He says rudely as the lady takes her ration and hobbles off towards another part of the tent. You clench your fist, angry at the way he has treated such a wonderful looking elder. You begin to make your way to the window that he’s seated at, glaring daggers at his figure, and stop right when you reach his sight. 

“Ah!” He exclaims. “Did you bring me this droid?” You glance down at BB-3A and then quickly whip your head back to him. 

“No.” You say flatly.

“Then what did you bring me?” 

You don’t answer at first, not sure why your legs had brought you here in the first place. Confused by your own actions you simply just tilt your head to the left, slowly stroking the barrel of your blaster. If it wouldn’t be such a big deal for all these people around you would have already shot him. You breathe out through your nose, not actually sure what you should say, suddenly a burst of courage shoots through you. 

“Why do you treat these people this way?” You say calmly.

The shock on his face is evident, obviously the venom in your voice made it clear that this was an insult on your part. His face quickly contorts back into the same frown that was plastered on his face only moments before you walked up to his window. He sneers, looking down at you. 

“You have some nerve girl.” He says to you, his eyes squinting, as if he was trying to see what you were playing at, you weren't even sure yourself. 

“These people, they fuel your business correct?” The quirk of his brow made it known to you that you were correct. “It would be unfortunate if something were to happen and their business had to go elsewhere, don’t you agree?” His demeanor suddenly changed. 

“And why would their business go elsewhere hmm?” He says, eyes hinting at his curiosity. 

“I suppose someone who runs this place would have to die.”

He blinks, staggering backwards and placing his hand on the counter. “Is this a threat?”

“It’s a promise, Unkar Plutt.” With that you begin strolling away, victorious and smiling, knowing you made a sizable point of what you can do if he doesn’t quit with his infernal actions. You hear him grunt in frustration and smile under your mask, trying your best to suppress your chuckle that threatens to pass over your lips. 

-

The morning passes and noon rolls around lazily. You had been standing around the house in which Unkar Plutt resided, making sure he knew your threat was real and waiting if he didn’t be more generous with the people who came by. 

You hadn’t really come to understand why you didn’t begin rolling around more of the desert looking for this droid but something had compelled you to say here, you suppose it was your gut, or maybe you just really didn’t know where any other civilization was around here. You began scanning the horizon, watching as people from all directions began pouring in more and more frequently as the day grew on. They all had the same solemn look on their face, and their eyes and bodies looked worn and weary. You frowned, you wished you could help these people more, but there was only so much you could do before you began to draw attention to yourself. 

Suddenly, you spot what seems to be a parched and highly confused young man look down upon the outpost from the steepest hill of the valley. You studied him, noticing he looked parched and terribly exhausted, was he ok? He looked like he needed water. 

He began to run as quickly as he could down to the outpost, putting the jacket he was holding over his head onto his body now. You began to rummage through your bag, looking to see if you had brought any water with you, luckily you had. 

After about 20 minutes or so he began to run into town and through the crowd of people, begging everyone he ran into for water. He was closer now, you could get a much better look at him from this close. 

He was dark skinned with black hair, it curled tightly on top of his head and sweat shined on his skin. He was wearing an all black outfit and a brown leather jacket, curious fashion choice for this planets weather. His chest was heaving hard from running down the hill and his round face pointed at the direction of the nearest sound of water he heard. 

The feeding troff. 

He began sprinting towards it, throwing himself to his knees and started to drink the water greedily, you gagged. 

You began walking towards him, and threw a water bottle at his feet, he looked down and retrieved the bottle, eyeing it curiously. When he looked back up you were gone, already hiding in the shadows again. 

You observed him as he gulped down the clean water you had gave him and you watched as he screwed the lid back on. His eyes looked up to scan the crowd of the outpost and you saw his eyes widen, you began to follow his line of sight to the area he was looking to. 

Your eyes connected with the young girl you had seen the day before. She was being attacked and you watched as she gracefully beat off her assailants. You were impressed to say the least. 

You noticed a small burlap sack that was wiggling frantically by her feet, you eyed in curiosity, wondering what could be under the bag. She reached down slowly, grabbed the top of the sack, and pulled it up towards herself.

You gasped. 

_The droid._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it :) Please let me know your honest thoughts.


End file.
